


Merlin Shorties

by Nelly2560



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullies, Bully, Bullying, Camelot, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Protective Knights, Short Stories, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly2560/pseuds/Nelly2560
Summary: A wonderful place full of Merlin Short Stories! There will be chapters with a lot of different themes. Some of the chapters will take place in the Modern times. I will be playing with the characters and their relationships towards one another but I'll try to keep them as close to their usual behavior as possible.If there are any warnings, I'll mention them at the beginning of each chapter.I don't know how often I will update this but I do hope you'll find stories you like. If you have any suggestions, please message me or leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.Have fun reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Gwaine is missing and Merlin has to find him.**

Merlin was running, again. It felt like this was the only thing he did lately. Running after Arthur, running errands for Gaius, running away from bandits and running towards some dangerous, evil magic user that tried to take revenge for whatever reason. Seriously, he couldn’t even remember when he had last taken some time for himself.  
At this moment he was running around the castle like a mad man in order to find Gwaine.   
The King had ordered all the knights to be present in the great hall for a very important meeting but the sturdy, apple loving man once again failed to show up. So the royal prat did the only thing he could think of at that time, blaming Merlin for it all and sending him out to find the, probably drunk, idiot.  
He ran around a corner and immediately collided with something or someone that could easily be just a wall, as the collision made him fly backwards and land on his back. The young servant groaned and pushed himself up to see who he had bumped into, praying to whoever could hear him that it wasn’t some ill tempered noble.  
His eyes quickly found a messy heap of clothes and limbs sprawled out over the floor. The dusty and smelly pile was moving and making very displeased sounds. A loud moan was immediately followed by swearing words so vile they’d better not be repeated in the presence of children and fair maidens. Recognizing the voice, Merlin got to his feet and shuffled over to the fallen man.  
“Gwaine” he chuckled, “just who I was searching for.”  
“M-lin” the knight slurred, clearly as drunk as a fiddler.  
The secret warlock stuck out his hand in order to help his friend back on his feet. The drunkard gratefully accepted the help but Merlin, being the lightweight he is, got pulled down by the stronger man. Gwaine started to laugh, despite the massive headache he must be having and rolled over to his smaller friend who futilely tried to get up again.  
“Dear God, Gwaine! Did you fall in a vat of mead? You reek!” he complained while trying to push the clutching arms away.  
“Oy!” was the man’s short response before he broke into a fit of laughter.  
The servant sighed exasperated and gave his friend a kick against his legs, distracting him long enough to be able to get back on his feet.  
“Come on, Arthur is looking for you.” he said, looking down at the giggling mess, knowing better this time then to stick out his hand again.  
“What does the princess want this time?” Gwaine asked, pushing himself into a sitting position. He leaned against the wall, trying to stop his head from spinning.  
“You were supposed to be at the meeting this morning.” the raven haired man answered. “You forgot, didn’t you?” It wasn’t really a question.  
“I didn’t” the knight quickly reacted, looking up at his friend who raised one eyebrow in disbelieve.  
“Okay, you’re right, I did.”  
“Thought so. Now get your ass up and inside of the great hall before that dollop-head decides to put us both in the stocks.”  
“Yes sir!” Gwaine shouted with a cheeky grin on his face. He got to his feet and wobbly started to walk towards the throne room. Merlin chuckled, shook his head and jogged after him, ready to catch him should he fall. This foolishness would get them both in some grave trouble sooner or later. But for now, Merlin was happy that he got a short time to forget all the serious stuff and breathe again, be it for a small amount of time.


End file.
